RANDY ORTON LADY THRILLER
by Randy Orton's Sweetheart
Summary: Not your average fanfic Orton! This fic plays on Randy Orton's character in the WWE. He's hot, he's chic, he's suave and he's cocky! The ultimate playboy, as they call him, Randy Orton learns a thing or two on playing with women's hearts. RanSta RanTor
1. Flirting 101

**RANDY ORTON – LADY THRILLER**

**Author's Note: Plagiarism is STRICTLY PROHIBITED **

**Yes, I find Randy's arrogance really hot... and if you don't... then you shouldn't be reading this. **

**There's not much romance in the first chapter... since I'm just introducing to you Randy's character.**

**I'm still pondering on the Randy/Stacy or Randy/Torrie pairing... but I can assure you one of those pairings will push through.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: FLIRTING 101  
**

I know women.

How they act, how they think, how they respond…everything.

I know what to do with them. I know what I _should_ do to them.

They are my puppets… I am their puppeteer.

I can control them; make them say what I want them to say, make them do what I want them to do, make them act how I want them to act… anything.

Take this girl for instance, long-legged, blonde, sexy, beautiful. She walks up to the counter… probably lookin' to buy a cuppa coffee.

Easy prey.

Enter predator.

I casually lean against the counter, pretending to be waiting for someone. I glance at my watch to make it look more convincing. I twist my head from side to side, as my eyes search for someone—well… nothing really… just didn't want her to think that I came for her.

I'm a con man.

I con girls into bed.

I con girls for my "player résumé"

I con girls for fun.

I don't steal or take anything from them… oh wait I do…

I take their heart.

I _steal_ their heart.

No, I don't eat 'em.

It's a figure of speech… jeez!

At long last… our eyes meet. Finally. She smiles… and I smile back.

I'm divin' in for the kill. Sorry doll face. It's just business.

I'm lookin' forward to seein' what you're worth.

I know you want me.

I can see it in your eyes.

It's the same look as the ones before her.

Oh this is too easy.

She approaches me.

Too darn easy.

She flirtingly flips her hair.

"Waiting for someone?"

Flirting 101: when a girl flips her hair in front of you… she's into ya… and wants you to want her.

Haha she's definitely the hottest easy girl I've ever met. Soon to be the hottest easy girl I've ever slept with. Ohhoho it's gon' be Christmas tonight.

My smirk settles itself on my face.

"Yeah… a friend."

Of course there wasn't a friend. Made it up… although, I do have friends… a load actually… but I ain't waiting for any of 'em today. It's hard to balance a girl and a friend...and I'm tired of ditching 'em and I'm quite sure that they're sick of getting left behind too… which is why prefer I picking-up girls alone.

She twirls a lock of her hair.

"How long have you been waiting?"

I glance at my watch.

"About thirty minutes. I decided to wait here since the table I got was in the far back… and I don't have a good view of the people in here. I was thinkin' that she got a table of her own thinkin' that I wasn't here yet."

Girls love guys who wait. Score two for me!

Girls love patient men! Another tip, from yours truly.

And girls would love a guy who would reschedule plans with friends just to be with her. Hehe… that's gonna be score three for me later.

"She?"

"Yeah. I have a friend that's a girl. What, guys can't have girls as their friends?"

She giggles.

It wasn't even funny!

She wants me…_bad_.

"Oh they can… I was just surprised that a guy like you… can keep a girl as a friend."

She bats her eyelashes.

I'm gonna pretend that I didn't get what she meant.

Hell yeah, I know! What? You think I'm stupid? Einstein's got nothing on me! my intelligence in dating…and his intelligence in science—in case you didn't get that

I can't get cocky.

Not yet at least…

You see, girls think it's "cute" when guys act a little dumb around 'em. You know, when they don't get what the girls mean… when guys act hurt in misunderstandings with the girl…those things. You'll see what I mean.

"Are you saying that I am incapable of maintaining a friendship with a girl? I treat them like women… I don't treat 'em like they're one of my guy friends."

Of course I say this as "puppy dog-ish" as possible.

I wouldn't want her to think that I'm vulgar.

That's for later…

She giggles again and gently shoves my right shoulder.

"No, silly. I didn't mean it that way…—you're so cute!"

See what I mean?

She goes back to twirling that lock of her hair.

"What I meant was that…you're hot! It's impossible for girls to keep their hands off of you! I just think that it's impossible for girls to want to stay as just _your_ friend."

Dead on.

I'm irresistible.

You know it. I know it. _She _knows it. Everybody in this friggin' world KNOWS IT!

Well you know… if I ain't into them… they'll have to settle for being my friend… so long as I like their attitude and all that crap.

"Oh. Haha. I'm flattered but uh… I'm not really uhh scratches the back of my head what you say I am… I really don't think so."

That was a total lie.

Of course I am everything she said I was…and more!

But.. you know… chicks dig the modest crap.

Well most of them… at least.

**Author's Note: Well? How was it? This isn't you're average mushy crap... this one's gonna be different! I guarantee! Though there will be a few mushy crap inputted, they wont be overdone! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if I should continue... **


	2. ROUTINE

**CHAPTER 2: ROUTINE**

**Author's note: PLAGIARISM IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED**

**Sorry for the short chap. I'm currently working on my other stories... and I'm having a wee bit o' writer's block. **

**I still don't know if this is going to be a Randy/Stacy or Randy/Torrie fic... MAYBE BOTH!**

**And no, this blonde girl, is neither Torrie nor Stacy.**

**They're gonna be on the succeeding chaps... if there's ever gonna be any so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks. **

Well, that was fun.

I've had better, but she was almost there.

Now, to make a run for it.

I put on my pants and shoes, drape my shirt on my shoulder.

I sneak my way to the door.

I gently twist the doorknob and pull the door open, in an attempt not to make a—

_CREAK!_

Damn you, you stupid door!

Well, at least this isn't the first time this happened.

Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up.

"Randy?"

Oh crap! She woke up!

Why do I always sleep with light sleepers?

"Yeah baaabe?"

Shoot. I forgot her name.

She rubs the sleep off her eyes.

"Where are you going? You don't even plan on saying goodbye?"

Typical.

Okay, now for the lines.

"Well, you looked so peaceful. I figured it'd be best not to wake you. You look radiant by the way."

She smiles.

Well who wouldn't?

"So, where are you going?"

"I'm late for work."

Yeah right. I don't have work today.

"Oh ok, well hurry up or you'll be later than you already are."

You're the one keeping me here!

Dumb blonde.

"Yeah, I better. Well, I'll see you later."

Yeah right.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

Damn it, woman!

I'm late! You said it yourself!

God, I would've RKO'ed her if I really was.

I walk over to her and kiss her on the lips.

"Bye"

I stride to the door as quickly as I can.

God, I have to get out or she'll keep me here FOREVER!

I'm out! Yes!

I reach for the doorknob.

And I… hear her voice?

"Call me!"

Ha. Sure I will.

IN YOUR DREAMS!

I shut the door behind me.

Of course I won't!

I hope she knows that I didn't hear that.

Cause I won't be calling her.

**Author's note: So? How do you like it? Wasn't Randy cute? LOL**

**I really think if "WWE Randy Orton" were to turn real, he'd be doing this.**


End file.
